Te extraño
by turquoise97
Summary: [Two-Shot] Sus palabras la habían alegrado, la habían ilusionado. Esa tarde antes que el partiera de casa, mientras se colocaba los zapatos. El se lo había prometido / - Te extraño./ - No eres la única.
1. Chapter 1

**Te extraño**

.

.

.

— _Mañana, te prometo mañana tener una cita contigo, Hinata._

Sus palabras la habían alegrado, la habían ilusionado. Esa tarde antes que el partiera de casa, mientras se colocaba los zapatos. El se lo había prometo.

Pero…

— _Lo siento Hinata, pero ocurrió algo en la prisión de Konoha, debo ir personalmente a haber que ha pasado. Lo dejamos para otro día, dattebayo._

Solo sonrió, como siempre. Fingiendo que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad cada día que pasaba se entristecía y su corazón dolía cada vez más.

…

Dejo la tasa sobre la mesa, y en ningún momento dejaba de mirar por el ventanal de aquella cafetería con expresión de aburrimiento.

Viendo a los ciudadanos de Konoha ir y venir en sus cosas matutinas.

Por un momento pensó en que su hija siempre la acompañaba a tomar una merienda ahí, pero ella ya era toda una señorita y se la pasaba más con sus amigos o compañeros de equipo hoy en día, y si no estaba en alguna misión.

Entonces pensó en cuanto habían crecidos sus hijos en esos últimos años. Y cuanto había cambiado la personalidad y mentalidad de su querido hijo mayor.

— ¿Hinata?

Viro su cabeza y sonrió cuando se percato quien la había llamado. Saludo con su mano derecha.

—Sakura-san, ¿Cómo estás?

Ella tomo asiente frente a la ojiperla, y dejo igual una taza de té y bocadillos sobre la mesa. Su expresión era tranquila, al parecer gustada de un día solo para ella.

—Bien, ¿y tú?—sonrió. Hinata respondió igual que bien—. La verdad es que estoy tomando un respiro de mi trabajo—rasco su mejilla—. Pero me entere que debo salir de la aldea mañana, y pensaba encontrarme con Sasuke— hace un puchero, como niña pequeña y berrinchuda.

Aquello sorprendió a la ojiperla.

— ¿Una misión?

Tenía entendió que ya Sakura no aceptaba muchas misiones, porque estaba trabajando en un proyecto personal.

—Algo así—soltó un sonoro lamento—. Debo acompañar, junto a Sai y Shikamaru, a Naruto a la aldea ocultada de la niebla, tiene reunión de Kages. No sé de qué, pero creo que están planeando un examen nuevo, diferentes a los Chūnin. ¿Naruto no te conto?

Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par, para luego bajar su cabeza lentamente. Gesto que fue notado por la mismísima señora Uchiha.

Sakura recostó parte de su cuerpo superior sobre la mesa y miro fijamente a la Uzumaki, analizándola.

—Bueno señorita, ¿no piensas decirme que te ocurre? — cuestiono señalándola acusadora, para luego cruzarse de brazos, esperando si o si una respuesta de su parte.

Aquello tomo a Hinata por sorpresa. Quien levanto su cabeza, sus mejillas tenían un ligero rosa, seguro por haberse visto descubierta por su actitud toda taciturna.

— Nada— titubeo.

— ¿Enserio? —Sakura alzo una ceja incrédula y en parte acusadora. Entonces al ver que su amiga bajaba otra vez un poco la cabeza, y el sonrojo de sus mejillas se identificaba. Suspiro—. Hinata, puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes. Sé que quizás no soy quien para meterme en tus asuntos personales, pero de vez en cuando es bueno hablar con un amigo—coloco una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de animarla a hablar—. ¿Somos amigas, no?

—Claro—respondió firme, eso no lo dudaba.

La ojiperla apretó sus ojos y manos sobre sus rodillas. ¿Sería bueno hablar de eso con Sakura?... No perdía nada.

—Yo…extraño a Naruto.

Soltó por fin, sonrojada más de la cuenta. Pero se sintió bien decirlo. Quizás fuera Sakura la que la comprendería más que nadie.

En tanto a Sakura, sonrió compresiva en cuento la escucho, con solo eso que le dijo comprendió todo.

Suspiro y miro hacia el ventanal, sus ojos brillaron y su mente vago en los recuerdos. Cierta persona que amaba apareció en todos ellos.

—Sé lo que se siente—volvió sus ojos a Hinata, quien igualmente la estaba mirando—. El amor mantiene unidos a la personas a pesar de todo la distancia que puedan tener—sonrió—. Pero, como mujeres, es vital tener ese cariño y ese amor siempre aun lado. No solo basta con saberlo también hace falta que te lo demuestren. ¿Cierto?

Hinata soltó un suspiro.

—La verdad es que me siento mal, por desear que el este mas conmigo, y no en su oficina siendo el Hokage, ayudando a la aldea. Creo que antes no lo veía o no sentía tanto por que tenia a mis hijos conmigo todo el tiempo, pero ahora que están algo grandes—volvió a suspirar—. Realmente me siento muy mal por tener estos pensamientos tan egoístas.

Sakura rio, y mordisqueo una galleta.

—No te apenas por sentir algo así, es normal. Ama y quieres a tu hombre junto a ti, y sobre todo para ti solista—le guiño un ojo picara. Hinata se sonrojo por la insinuación de su amiga.

Entonces algo fugas pasó rápidamente por la mente de Sakura, y queriendo ayudarla, pensó que era la única solución, y también para ella funcionaria de cierta manera—. Tengo una idea, ¿te unirías?

Hinata la miro confusa.

— ¿Qué idea?

…

Con el sol apenas surgiendo entre las montañas. Naruto salió de la torre del Hokage. Llevaba la capa y sombrero característico de un Kage, e iban bostezando todo el camino hasta que llego a la entrada principal de la aldea.

Maldijo mil veces. Tenía que haber tomado una pequeña siesta por lo menos antes de partir. No aguantaba más sus parpados.

Entonces pensó en su esposa. Se sonrojo. Quería tanto dormir entre sus cálidos brazos y… pechos. Rio por el último pensamiento. Pero era la verdad, extrañaba tanto a su Hinata.

—Al fin llegas, Hokage.

Levanto la vista y se encontró con sus acompañantes del viaje, bueno, aun faltaba uno. Shikamaru quien había hablado le extendió un papel.

— ¿Sakura-chan no ha llegado?

Se extraño, conociendo que su amiga era muy puntual. Tomo el papel que le extendía su amigo y consejero.

—Léelo, es de Sakura.

Extrañado miro el papel. Leyó y leyó.

— ¿Enferma? —cuestiona extrañado, pero si ayer estaba tan bien cuando le aviso de que lo acompañaría.

—Naruto-kun… Buenos días.

Volteo sorprendido al escuchar la dulce voz de su esposa. Estaba mirando a un lado, parecía avergonzada.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al verla, tenia tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Quiso ir abrazarla y besarla… Pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez.

—Entonces antes que llegaras, solicite a Hinata para acompañarnos—término por decir Shikamaru.

Naruto sonrió internamente, agradecido. Estaba contento que Sakura se haya enfermado a último minuto. Ok, eso no sonaba bien. Pero ese viaje ahora era la gran oportunidad para pasar aunque sea un rato junto a la presencia de su linda esposa.

Y si hubieran ido sus hijos quedaría aun más perfecto.

— ¿No le vas a dar un beso a tu mujer?

Ambos se sonrojaran por la repentina pregunta de Sai, que hasta el momento había estado callado.

—Yo incluso le hice el…

Shikamaru carraspeo interrumpiéndolo.

—No queremos oír detalles, Sai.

…

Hinata miraba por la ventanilla del ferro. Y pensando que pasaría más tiempo con Naruto – rio irónica –. Pero este tenía tantas cosas que firmar antes de llegar a su destino.

Suspiro afligida. Quizás la idea de Sakura no había sido buena después de todo, pero agradecía sus buenas intenciones. Y esperaba ella si la estuviera pasando bien con el Uchiha.

Miro sobre el rabillo del ojo, y noto lo atareado que estaba su esposo, con los papales que le pasaba Shikamaru a cada segundo. Ambos sentados en los amplios asientes del ferro.

No pudo evitar sentir compasión por él.

—Oh, Hinata-san.

Volteo el cuerpo y se encontró con nada menos que el esposo de su compañera Ino.

—Sai-kun— sonrió amablemente.

El chico se sentó a un lado de ella, con un refresco y bolsa de palomitas en mano. Incluso le extendió de la bolsa para que tomara, pero Hinata se negó diciendo que en esos momentos no tenía hambre.

—Entonces acepto la venir para pasar más tiempo con Naruto.

Aquello la hizo sonrojar. ¿Cómo había adivinado?... Entonces volvió a mirar a Naruto discretamente, quien estaba pidiéndole aunque sea un respiro a Shikamaru.

Volvió a mirar a Sai y suspiro, cansada de negarlo.

—Supongo que sí, pero debí imaginarme que igual estaría de ocupado—forzó una media sonrisa, pero era tan falsa. Y Sai sabia de sonrisa falsas, y esa era la más grande que jamás le había visto a la Uzumaki.

Miro de reojo al rubio y noto que este estaba viendo a su dirección de vez en cuando. Vio que su cara pedía a gritos sentarse junto a su mujer.

El también sabía que Naruto extrañaba pasar tiempo con su esposa e hijos. Diciendo incluso que quizás no había sido bueno aceptar ser Hokage tan pronto, mas cuando tuvo el conflicto con un Boruto más pequeño y mimado.

Esa tarde el llegaba de una misión y se encontró al rubio tan triste mirando su retrato familiar, que no dudo en preguntarle y este queriendo desahogarse, se lo revelo.

Sai no era de meterse donde no le incumbe, pero Naruto era su amigo. Y a pesar de que él no era de demostrar muchos sentimientos, le tenía aprecio al rubio que tenía como Hokage y que una vez fue su compañero de equipo.

Miro de reojo esta vez a la chica ojiperla.

—Si quiere que pase más tiempo con usted, dígaselo directamente—aquello hizo que Hinata mirara curiosa a Sai quien siguió tomando de su bebida—. No sé si eso pueda solucionar las cosas, pero hablando directamente puede servir de mucho. Naruto es alguien compresivo, la entenderá, y quizás por fin habrá una solución.

Y después de eso el chico se levanto con la escusa que iría por otra bebida.

Hinata agradeció internamente por la opinión de Sai. Sakura también le había dicho algo parecido antes de partir con ellos.

…

Shikamaru al fin le había dado un respiro, pero curiosamente ya era de noche, y aun seguían en el ferro y llegarían era mañana algo temprano a su destino. Lo agradeció.

Sentía sus parpados verdaderamente cansados, y agradeció tener la suerte de tener una habitación con una cómoda cama esperando por él.

Entonces cuando abrió el camarote sus ojos se llenaron de ternura.

Acostada estaba su esposa realmente en los profundos seños de morfeo, al escucharla respirar pausadamente.

Entro con cuidado para no despertarla, dejo las sandalias a un lado, y se quito y dejo su capucha de séptimo en un perchero.

Tratando de hacer el menos peso posible sobre la cama, se acostó. Se movió un poco queriendo quedar viendo a la espalda de su mujer mientras aun no caí en los brazos de morfeo.

Entonces paso, se quedo completamente dormido, el cansancio de ayer mas el de hoy habían jugado contra él.

Hinata entonces abrió sus ojos y se volteo, sonrió al tenerlo después de algunas semanas por fin durmiendo junto a ella. Se acerco un poco más a su cuerpo, y lo escucho soltar un sonoro ronquido.

—Buenas noches, Naruto-kun.

Fue lo último que murmuro hasta volver a quedarse dormida. Ese no era el momento adecuado para hablar, sabia lo cansado que estaba y solo quería que soñara.

Así que solo dormiría, calentita juntos a él después de tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Abrió sus ojos pausadamente, y espero encontrárselo aun junto a ella, pero solo quedaba el hueco de su silueta.

Se incorporo y sentó en la cama.

Miro hacia la ventanilla del camarote y noto que aun era de noche. Suponía que aun no amanecía del todo.

Pensó si Naruto no tenía mucho de haber despertado e irse. Suspiro, quería hablar con él, pero la ocupación de su esposo no la dejaban ni un momento.

Se levanto y fue por su cepillo de dientes, se lavaría la boca y la cara. Luego saldría para ver a donde había ido Naruto.

Seguro Shikamaru lo habría llamado para seguir firmando papeles.

Seco su cara con una toalla y salió del pequeño camarote. Cuando miro el lugar, solo vio a Sai dibujando algo en su block.

¿Y Naruto?

— Buenos días, Sai-san.

El chico despejo sus ojos de su block y miro a la esposa del Hokage.

—Buenas días, Hinata-san—saludo simplemente el morocho.

Hinata entonces solo se sentó a un lado del chico, esperando que apareciera su esposo por algún lado.

—Naruto y Shikamaru fueron a revisar algo del ferro, tuvo un pequeño movimiento brusco y la gente entro en pánico.

Hinata se sorprendió en saber eso, ella no había sentido nada. Se sonrojo, seguro fue porque estaba tan a gusto durmiendo al lado de su esposo.

De repente escucharon voces detrás de ellos y voltearon haber quienes eran. Naruto y Shikamaru se acercaban hablando entre ellos.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunta Sai.

Naruto miro a su esposa y sonrió, Hinata le devolvió la misma sonrisa. Ambos recordaron esa sensación tan bonita que fue dormir juntos al lado del otro, después de tanto tiempo.

—El conductor acelero más de la que debía en una curva, y bueno, casi nos desvió del carril—explico Shikamaru simplemente mientras se sentaba a un lado de Sai.

Naruto iba decirle algo a Hinata, pero enseguida el ferro se detuvo. Shikamaru miro por la ventana y suspiro.

—Hemos llegado. Naruto, sígueme.

Naruto soltó un gruñido pero no le quedo opción y siguió a Shikamaru. Por un momento, por un segundo, odio al vago más inteligente de la aldea de la hoja.

Hinata solo vio la espalda del Hokage alejarse e inconscientemente estiro su mano para tocarlo, pero Naruto ya se había ido. No fue sino hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro que salió de sus pensamientos. Sai le decía que ya deberían bajar y fuera por sus cosas.

Hinata solo asintió.

…

— ¡Naruto!

Todos voltearon y se encontraron con los otros cuatro kages debajo del techo de la estación del tren.

El escolta del Kazekage era quien había llamado la atención de los ninjas de Konoha; Kankuro.

— Séptimo tiempo sin verlo —el Mizukage Chojuro saludo primero al rubio. Él era el anfitrión después de todo.

—Lo veo muy viejo, y eso que aun no llego a los cuarenta—comento esta vez la Tsuchikage con una sonrisa muy burlona en su rostro. Una gota resbalo por la nuca de Naruto.

El Raikage solo le dio un apretó de mano igual que su buena amigo Gaara.

Entonces los ojos azabaches de la bonita Tsuchikage se posaron en Hinata, quien estaba saludo en ese momento a Gaara con un apretón de mano.

— ¡Oh! Tiempo sin verla esposa del Hokage… ¡Hinata-san!

Hinata se volteo a verla y le dedico una sonrisa amable. Pocas veces la había visto, cuando iba a Konoha por papeleos y esas cosas que los kages debían hacer juntos. Pero de repente la chica la tomo de ambos hombros y no dejo de mirarla fijamente. Hinata se puso nerviosa.

—La esposa del hokage se sigue viendo muy joven, ¿Cuál es su secreto? —la movió por los hombros rápidamente—. Yo siento ya que me están saliendo arrugas.

Una gota resbalo por la nuca de todos los varones presenten.

—Yo no creo, pienso que ya me veo muy vieja—rasco su nuca Hinata nerviosa.

— ¡Qué, pero sigues siendo muy hermosa Hinata-san! ¡Cualquiera diría que el Hokage se caso con una chica de dieciséis años!

Ante eso Naruto se sonrojo. Hinata parpadeo sorprendida. Los demás solo rieron silenciosamente.

— ¡Deja de decir loquera! – ese había sido el grito del séptimo Hokage muy avergonzado.

Luego de eso todos fueron guiados hacia un lujoso hotel donde se quedarían, descasarían un rato y luego mañana muy temprano tendrían la reunión.

Aunque si fuera por el Kazekage ese mismo día hubieran tenido la reunión, pero la Tsuchikage lo irrumpió diciendo que dejara el modo trabajo a un lado y se relajara aunque sea un día.

Raikage estuvo de acuerdo.

El Mizukage dijo que no había problema, además aun le quedaba algunas cosas que hacer antes de tener esa reunión.

Hinata coloco su equipaje, que solo era un bolso, sobre su temporal cama. Y miro la habitación donde se quedaría.

De repente sonrió al pensar que tendría un día para poder hablar con Naruto.

Luego la imagen de Shikamaru vino a su cabeza desanimándola, seguro le haría firmar papeles a Naruto durante ese día.

—Bueno, es el trabajo de Shikamru-kun. Y él es responsable.

Vio la puerta del baño y decidió tomar una ducha mientras. Naruto no estaba, ni sabia donde se había ido, solo lo había visto apartarse con los otros hombres.

Cuando iba a empezar sacarse su camisa dada la casualidad tocaron a su puerta, curiosa fue abrirla y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de la Tsuchikage.

— ¡Hinata-san! – Extendió una botella de sake a la altura de Hinata—. ¿Quiere tomar conmigo?

— ¿Ah?

Luego de media hora ambas chicas estaban frente al televisor viendo un programa y mientras bebían, y conversaban ciertas cosas triviales.

—Hinata-san, realmente he venido a usted para preguntarle bueno algo que realmente me da curiosidad.

Hinata dejo el vaso de sake en una mesa y la miro atentamente.

— ¿Cómo es el matrimonio?

Aquella pregunta la sorprendió verdaderamente. Pero luego una gota resbalo por su nuca. ¿Ironías de la vida?

— ¿Le gusta alguien Tsuchikage-san?

—Dime Kurotsuchi—pide, y Hinata asiente—. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, bueno—rasco su nuca, parecía nerviosa y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Aunque eso ultimo podía ser producto de alcohol.

Hinata viendo que le costaba responder, sonrió. Decido igual responder a su pregunta.

—El matrimonio de un kage—dijo atrayendo la atención de la azabache. Hinata miro entonces al techo y muchos momentos pasaron a la velocidad de la luz en ese momento—. No es perfecto —respondió finalmente con toda la sinceridad del mundo, pero luego rio.

— ¿Naruto y usted han tenido problemas?

—No, más bien no hemos tenido mucha comunicación —bajo su mirada y la coloco sobre sus manos—. Y ese es el mayor problema.

La cuarta Tsuchikage se hundió en su asiento.

—Dios, ahora menos quiero pensar en casarme alguna vez.

Hinata rio.

—No diga esa, tampoco los problemas que yo tenga es como si los demás igual pasaran por eso. Todos los matrimonios no son iguales. Seguro el de usted será diferente— trato de animarla. La verdad es que la había buscado cuando menos estaba a justo con su vida de casada—. No es como si toda mi vida junto a Naruto hubiera sido de esta manera, son solo cosas que puedan pasar.

—Naruto es el único Kage casado entre nosotros. Pero entiendo su punto de vistas en estos momentos.

Hinata también se hundió en su asiento.

—La verdad Kurotsuchi-san, es que por eso viene a este viaje. Para poder hablar con Naruto—la chica le miro atenta—. Quisiera se sincera con él, decirle como me siento. Pero temo sonar egoísta.

La chica le sonrió, animándola con eso.

—Espero puedas lograrlo. Porque aquí entre nos, el rubio siempre la mira con amor. Eso quiere decir que no se ha olvidado de usted. Pero ser Kage es, bueno…

—Lo sé.

—…

—Disculpe si le he dado una idea errónea del matrimonio. Pero así es, no todo matrimonio es perfecto.

La chica hizo ademanes dándole a entender que le restaba importancia. Y siguieron bebiendo un poco más.

Hinata debía decir que la chica era muy buena compañía para conversar. Aunque le había quedado la curiosidad por saber quien le gustaba o en tal caso si estaba con alguien.

Luego de que la cuarta Tsuchikage se retirara, no sin antes esta darle muchos más ánimos y haciéndola sonrojar diciéndole que seguro luego de reconciliarse tendría una apasionada noche. Decidió al fin darse esa ducha que tanto quería.

Se quito su camisa de misión, las botas, luego el pequeño short, dejándola sobre la cama y quedando solo en ropa interior se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha.

…

Naruto entro a la habitación y dejo la capa de Hokage en un perchero y arriba el sombrero. Los habían arrastrado a tomarse una cerveza, pero luego de solo una botella Naruto se decidió ausentar diciendo que Hinata lo estaba esperando.

Shikamaru le dijo que dentro de unos minutos iría para que terminara de firma unos papales.

Y por eso debía aprovechar aunque sea un momento libre con su esposa, y agraciado que tanto Kankuro como Gaara mantuvieran ocupado a Shiakamru preguntándole por Shikadai y Temari.

Masajeándose la sien camino hasta el cuarto, imaginándose hay estaría Hinata al no verla cuando entro en la sala.

— ¿Tampoco?- dijo al ver la cama vacía.

Pero entonces miro la ropa de misión de su esposa en una silla y en el piso las botas una a lado de la otra.

Entonces fue cuando escucho la regadera desde el cuarto del baño. Trago grueso. Su cuerpo tuvo un leve estremecimiento, y cierta cosa en su entrepierna vibro.

Cerró los ojos ¿Desde cuándo no estaba con Hinata?

Empezó a sudar, y su mente era un torbellino mientras se debatía en ir con ella o no. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo.

Pero…

Se quito sus zapatos, la camisa, al igual que el pantalón negro, solo dejándose el diminuto bóxer.

Se dirigió a paso lento hacia el cuarto del baño, tomo el picaporte de la puerta y giro lentamente, primero asomo la cabeza y enseguida pudo ver la silueta de Hinata dándole la espalda atreves del espejo mientras el agua le caía deliciosamente sobre el cuerpo.

Trago grueso y sintió su corazón palpitar como loco.

¿Desde cuándo no veía esa bella figura sin nada de tela encima?

Mordió su labio inferior.

Hinata se sobresalto al ver escuchar como la puerta corrediza se abría, asustada volteo rápidamente pero se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al ver a su Naruto, quien sin miramientos la tomó por la nuca y le beso, arrinconándola en un espacio en la pared.

Abrió sus ojos como platos, pero luego se relajo y cerro sus ojos correspondiendo el beso sintiendo un verdadero torbellino en su vientre.

¿Desde cuándo no se besaban?

Gimió entre el beso, él le había mordió el labio inferior haciendo que entreabriera su boca y el introdujo rápidamente su lengua, jugueteando con la de ella.

Se separaron un poco luego de unos minutos y Naruto pego su frente con la de ella. Algunos mechones amarillos estaban pegados a su mejilla, el estaba todo empapado a causa de aun la regadera abierta.

Hinata levanto la mano y acaricio su mejilla, sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos.

—Te extrañe— le dijo con su voz toda entrecortada.

Aquello hizo que el corazón de Naruto se oprimiera. Sabía que se estaba comportando como pésimo padre, un pésimo esposo. Pero la aldea que tanto quería debía protegerla igualmente.

Claro eso no justificaba dejarlos tanto tiempo solo, incluso Boruto estuvo un tiempo rebelde a causa suya, que su pequeña Himawari aunque era un rayito de sol sabía igual estaba deprimida por dentro. Solo que sabia ocultarlo muy bien, más que su hermano mayor.

Pero no era por ser Hokage, no, era por el mismo.

— No eres la única – coloco su frente en su hombro—. Lo siento, Hinata. Todo se me escapo de las manos sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Hinata sintió algunas lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Extendió sus brazos y lo rodeo. Presentía que su esposo también podría extrañarla, pero como nunca hablaban, había tenido ciertas inseguridades. Apretó ahora su cara en su pecho desnudo.

Pero estaba ahora feliz de saber que el también la extrañaba. Sintió sus lagrimas aumentar y lo apretó más fuerte.

—Ya todo quedara atrás ¿no?

Naruto también la apretó más a él.

—Serias capaz de perdonar a este estúpido esposo tuyo.

Hinata rio.

—Serias capaz de perdonar a esta egoísta esposa tuya.

—Eso ni se pregunta dattebyo—le aclaro, para luego levantarle el rostro y depositar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Hinata cerró sus ojos y se entrego aquel beso. Dulce, suave, delicioso. Ambos realmente hambrientos de amor y pasión, perdieron el control de sus cuerpos.

—Te amo, eso tenlo claro siempre—le declaro Naruto ahora ambos sobre la cama. Hinata levanto su cabeza para mirarlo—. Nunca dudes del amor que tengo hacia ti, Hinata. Si crees que me alejo nuevamente, recuerda esas palabras, recuerda que yo también te extraño.

Hinata sonrió y entonces le dio un beso corto en los labios.

—Lo recordare cada vez que sienta que te extraño, Naruto-kun— y junto su frente con la él para luego terminar en un beso que comenzó con otro inicio de caricias y suspiros.

Quizás ahora ya no podían pasarla tanto tiempo juntos, pero ahora dejarían de dudar, solo importaba el cariño que ambos se tenían, y que ahora se demostraban para hacerle entender a su corazón y mente sin importar lo lejos que estén siempre estaría la llama del amor encendida entre ellos.

.

.

.

Kurotsuchi sonrió maliciosa mientras veía como el Raikage Darui junto al Kazekage Gaara y Kankuro le daban de beber a Shikamaru copa tras copa. El chico ya tenía las mejillas rosadas y empezaba balbucear cosas que ya ni entendía.

Apretó sus labios victoriosa al ver que ellos se les habían unido al plan de "Ayudar a Hinata hablar con Naruto sin que Shikamaru interrumpa"

—La esposa del Hokage me deberá una grande—comento mientras llevaba una copa a sus labios victoriosa.

.

.

.

* * *

Hahahaha creo que deje a Shikamaru como un rompe matrimonio (?) o algo así jajajaja no lo odien, el solo quiere cumplir con su trabajo ( ? )

Espero les haya gustado.

Nos vemos

XOXO


End file.
